Pokémorph: Origins
by Damon Howe
Summary: There are many stories about how the world was born, and how Pokémorphs came to exist in it...only one is true.
1. The Question

I'll only say this: Read **AND** Review, and only my personal ideas on how to make this story are mine; everything else belongs to Pokemon shareholders.

Pokemorph: Origins

The Question

As Ash and company settled down in the lobby of the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center, many questions swarmed through the young hero's mind, most of which focused around Ho-Oh. Turning to look towards the entrance he saw Morty and Eusine, who had also joined them after their harrowing adventure in search of Suicune that day. As the two checked in their pokémon before sitting down across from him, Brock and Misty, he couldn't help but ask -

"What is the history behind Ho-Oh?" The question seemed innocent enough, but from the reactions around the table Ash soon thought otherwise. Misty perked up as if she wanted to hear the answer too, while Brock acted a little suspicious of the matter. Both Morty and Eusine had dark looks on their faces, and glanced at each other before going back to their sodas.

"What, is it that bad?" Misty asked, asking Ash's next question for him.

Morty sighed. "It's, really a long story, and not one for kids at that." He replied, honestly avoiding the question.

Eusine pitched in, "plus a lot of the story is lost to time, and there's been so many versions claimed to be true that a lot of us have a hard time believing any of them."

"So tell us then!" Ash said, standing up with his hands clenched.

"Ash…" Misty whispered disapprovingly, grabbing onto his arm and gently pulling him down.

Morty sighed. "No, its fine Misty the boy has a right to know." Both of them looked surprised at first, before settling down and sitting back in their seats. Morty put his hand in his head for a moment, as if contemplating before looking them in the eyes.

"I'll tell you what I know, and Eusine you can pitch in where I leave pieces out, you know about as much as I do, but like we said we're not sure how much is true, a lot of it has been lost to time." Ash and Misty nodded in understanding, and Brock crossed his arms as he listened.

"Well, a long time ago, Arceus formed this world to have pokémon and humans coexist. For a while things were great, humans and pokémon built wonderful cities together and there was lots of peace…" Morty started. They all nodded, they had all heard the stories as kids of pokémon and humans living together even more closely than some, like Ash and Pikachu, do now.

Eusine cut in. "But it didn't last…tell me, have you heard of Pokémorphs?" he asked, a very serious look on his face.

Ash pondered for a second, while Misty looked totally confused. "I've never heard of them before…" she muttered.

"I've heard the name I think…but I can't remember where from." Ash added as well.

"I have." Brock said, in a creepy dark voice that was very unlike him. Ash spun to look so fast he fell out of his seat, and even Misty flinched.

"Jeez Brock, what's with the dark tone? It can't be that bad can it?" Ash said, trying to lighten the situation, and looking to Morty and Eusine for help. Surprisingly, their faces were just as serious as Brocks. "H-hey, what's going on here?" Ash asked, altogether uncomfortable with the situation.

"Let me explain Ash." Eusine started. "Pokémorphs were created by mankind for sinister purposes, and because of them the world was almost destroyed." Ash's face fell…this certainly wasn't anything like what he heard – which frankly wasn't much of anything.

Morty chimed in. "What Eusine means is that though humans initially created the pokemorph, the 'morphs themselves soon created others of their kind. Soon, the world was overrun with the creatures and a great war broke out."

"…but, what _is_ a pokemorph anyways?" Misty asked. Morty, Eusine and Brock all paled for a second. How could they leave out _that_ detail?

"A pokemorph, as we call them, is a creature that is both human and pokémon. It looks like a human and acts like one, except some of its physical features are…different." Brock supplied.

Still looking confused, Morty piggybacked, "what we mean is, they may look entirely human, but have the ears of a Zubat, or a Shinx tail, or their skin may be green, or they may have feathers instead of fur, or even other arms and legs in extreme cases." Ash and Misty both tried to imagine what this would look like, and were having some success with it.

To drive the point home, Brock stood Ash up. "Close your eyes." He said, before pushing him in front of a mirror.

Brock ran over to Nurse Joy, who had just finished with the care of their pokémon a minute ago, and brought them all back in their balls, except for Pikachu of course. After a few whispers to Pikachu and some shuffling, Brock told Ash to open his eyes. Ash did, and saw his reflection to hold nothing out of the ordinary…minus the three inch ears sticking out on either side of his head.

"Wwwwaaaaahhhhh!"

"Pika-CCCHUUUUUU!"

The boy, now charred, lay on the ground twitching from the sudden shock – his reward for scaring his electric little buddy.

"Okay okay, do you get it now?" Eusine said, getting impatient. Ash nodded from the ground, and Misty nodded as well. "Anyways, these pokémorphs, they not only have some weird looks about them, but they can transform into pokémon themselves and use their abilities." He said, pointing this time at Pikachu. "Imagine a guy your size that is a pokémon trainer, and can deliver just as powerful of a shock as Pikachu in a heartbeat." Ash gulped visibly, and righted himself to sitting on the couch again, with Pikachu listening intently in his lap.

"The pokémorphs killed a lot of people and pokémon alike. Eventually they made their way here, and burned the Brass Tower down with the pokémon Suicune, Entei and Raikou trapped inside. It was only thanks to Ho-Oh's rage at the burning of its place of residence and the killing of the pokémon that the tide turned in the pokémon and humans favor." Morty continued.

"After their final defeat, they were cursed by Ho-Oh himself; so long as one pokemorph existed, Ho-Oh would never return and there would never be true peace in the world." Euisine finished.

There was a long since afterwards. The atmosphere got tenser by the minute as no one knew what to say, until Ash asked a question, "How is a pokemorph formed?"

Ash looked up to find the guys looking even more sullen than before.

"Blood Ritual." Brock stated.

The others looking up and nodding. Ash had a bad feeling about it even before Morty explained. "A pokémon has to have a certain amount of its blood spilled into an open wound on a person. When enough of the pokémon's blood enters that persons' bloodstream, that person takes on that pokémon's qualities. The pokémon…usually dies." Morty stated, not wanting to add anymore to the already dreary topic.

"Of course, there's always gene-manipulation. In that case, a team of scientists can theoretically take a vial of pokémon genes and directly bind them to human DNA, which when placed back into the human will cause him to transform. In that case no pokémon dies!" Eusine added, trying to paint a brighter picture – and failing.

After a few more seconds of silence, Morty and Eusine stood. "Well, don't let it bother you guys too much. Like we said, it's just a story and who knows how much of it is actually true. I mean, I've never seen a pokemorph, have you Eusine?" Morty hastily said.

"Uh, nope, none that I can think of!" Eusine added, catching on to Morty's scheme.

As Ash and Misty perked up a little, Morty smiled. "There, smiling already! Well it's late, and I don't want to get on Nurse Joy's bad side, so I'm turning in. Good luck on your journey tomorrow, and say hi to Pryce for me!" Morty said, extending his hand to Ash.

Ash smiled and took the hand, standing as well. "Yeah, I will. Good luck searching for Suicune again Eusine!" Ash added, switching to shake Eusine's hand.

"Thanks, and good luck to you all as well!" Eusine replied, taking his hand heartily.

With that, the two left the entrance and walked out of sight. Ash waved until they left, before slowly letting his hand fall to his side.

"Brock?"

"Hmmm….yeah?"

"Do you think what they said is true?"

Brock considered the question before answering. "I don't know Ash; I'm no expert on the subject. I just remember hearing the stories my dad told me when I was a kid, and they knew a lot more than I remember." Ash looked downcast for a moment, before suddenly perking up again and running off.

"Wait Ash, where are you going?" Misty called after him.

"To the phone! I bet Professor Oak knows something about this! Maybe he can help us fill in the blanks!"

After finding the monitors and a few anxious seconds of ringing, the gang saw the face of a very ruffed up and very tired looking Professor Oak. "Mmmm…Ash? Isn't this kind of late?" Oak asked politely, though a bit of irritation showed through.

"Sorry Professor Oak, we didn't mean to wake you…" Ash said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry Professor Oak!" Misty chimed in.

Professor Oak waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Oh no its fine. What do you need?" He asked, slowly seeming to come around to full consciousness.

"Umm, well you see professor…" Ash started. By the time he was finished, Oak was fully awake and had half of a cup of coffee left in his hand.

"I can see why that would cause some stress for you guys." Professor Oak said, taking a sip off coffee as well.

"Yeah, so Professor Oak, can you shed some light on this? Do you know what happened?" Ash asked earnestly.

Oak thought for a minute before getting up from the computer. "Hang on…" After some rummaging around off-screen, Professor Oak returned.

"It's been quite a while since I've had to pull this out…" He stated absentmindedly, placing an old book on the desk before flipping through it. Before Ash had time to ask, Oak answered, "I looked into this a while back, a few years before you were born as a part of a discovery made by Professor Rowan at Mt. Coronet's destroyed shrine." He explained. After a little more flipping, Oak found the page he was looking for.

"Ah here it is…and it appears just as I remembered it." Oak stated. Ash and company leaned in closer to the computer screen, as if doing so would get them closer to the book itself.

"Alright, I'll read it as its narrated here. This is the summary of what was discovered as a part of this and several other discoveries over the course of the past thirty years. Now I'll read it to you once and then answer any questions, because it's too long and it's too late for me to ask every question as they come up, is that clear?"

They all nodded eagerly, and Professor Oak finished off his coffee before starting.

"Okay, so here it goes…"

* * *

_So, what do you think? Better yet, tell me._

_ **See the Button down here that says "Review Chapter"? Click it.**_


	2. The Story

**A/N:** Thanks to those who read, and more thanks to those who reviewed! To let you know, I designed this story more of a "basic background" for any future stories I may want to write as well as a background for any future "pokemorph/history of pokemon in general" stories to follow...so it turned out kinda dull. But, I'm happy with it so...on with the story!

**The Story**

This is how it all started…how what was meant to be spiraled down into a living hell.

No one knows when Arceus put the universe into motion, or when he was first instructed to reside over the planet Earth and its inhabitants. Many say it was around the time of Earth's creation, some 4.5 billion years ago. Others say it was sometime just before the appearance of the first Pokémon, in the Cambrian Period some 545 million years ago. And still others say he didn't come to actually obtain his Guardianship until near the time of humans, some 400,000 years ago. Regardless, sometime before humans started to walk, talk, and gain some form of intelligence, Arceus came to watch over the earth and all her majesty. As the humans grew in number and knowledge, Arceus, and soon the other legendaries like Mew and Ho-Oh were teaching the new species about their own powers and potential, and there was much peace in the world. Though there were many small trifles, they were often solved quickly thanks to both human and pokémon cooperation. Thanks to the legendaries, humanity as a whole was able to rise out of the ashes of evolution to become the most intelligent beings on the face of the planet.

With their growing culture, it was only natural for pokémon to flock to the humans. As the pokémon helped the humans with building, peace-keeping and (in the case of psychics) philosophy, the humans in turn returned their aid to the pokémon with food, shelter, and, above all, love. Together, Pokémon and humans continued to grow beyond measure, and soon their populations numbered across the globe.

But…

…it wasn't meant to last.

No one knows when the downfall happened. Best guesses have put the date somewhere between 8,000 and 5,000 years ago. At a time when human culture and philosophy had reached a pinnacle and technology was said to be almost, no, superior to our technology today, it happened.

"It" is referred to as many things: "The Fall", "The Corruption", "The Great Wars", but in all those titles holds a similar story that most people know to some extent, and only a few understand as a whole.

While many of the details are not known, it is said it started sometime after the pokémon got lazy and content with their living. They lounged about in the streets, forests, and even in the desert. While the hot sun never stopped beating down on them harshly, the humans had advanced so much that it was said they could provide food for every pokémon and human on earth with no trouble at all. There was no such thing as "world hunger" or "poverty" or "suffering". There were no wars, no struggles for resources, no power-hungry people to ruin the planets peace. Everything was _perfect._

Perfect. It's really a funny word.

Because for something to be _perfect,_ it means that something has to be _imperfect_ so the definition has meaning. Otherwise, perfection itself has a way of becoming imperfection. Yes, people were carefree, peaceful and happy. But people were always curious.

It started with an experiment. Its reasoning and details were lost to time, but this much everyone knows. Humans, through their own _imperfection_, experimented on pokémon DNA, more specifically pokémon _blood,_ in comparison to human DNA and blood. Whether it was by accident or it was by intention no one will ever know, but on that day…

…the world's first pokemorph was born.

The creature was described in many ways. It was beautiful and horrendous, awesome and fearsome, but above all-it was _powerful._ Greed filled the hearts of man, and slowly but surely it spread from that one lone lab room to a locality; then a region; then a continent; till finally – it consumed the world. Suddenly, people were waging wars over pokémon and pokemorphs. Warlords bought and sold humans and pokémon alike to create powerful pokemorphs to be used in their armies, cities, villages and entire regions fell, and even the legendaries were hunted down and forced to flee to the most remote locations in the world, and those who stood for peace, culture and justice were mercilessly slaughtered.

The Earth bled.

Finally, the legendaries led by Arceus stepped in. With the many pokémon that remained, and the few humans who stood for good, they led the charge against a people fallen. They fought many battles, destroyed many enemies, and tore down many fortresses and labs. But, they were too small, too few, and too late. Before long, those who stood with the legendaries were forced back to isolated strongholds across the earth. Arceus set off to rally his allies, human and pokémon alike, to fall back from some of their smaller holdings to more secure areas, where for at least a time they could hold back the invading armies. As he set off, an army that was already massed far to the north made its push onto the resistance's capital, Lux Urbem, in the region Hotoh. There a great battle ensued with Ho-Oh as its General, leading its armies into a steady retreat deeper inside the city. It was not long before the city's capital building, the Brass Tower, fell to the mongrels. It was there that the pokemorphs, transformed and corrupted entirely by their power, sought to burn the building as a symbol of their victory and take its final defenders, three lowly dog pokémon, and burn them with it.

And as their screams of agony reached Ho-Oh's ears, it brought such terrible grief and anger upon the legendary pokémon the world had never seen. The rage continued to build, until he released it all in a terrifying wave of fire that consumed everything in its path. The pokemorphs and their followers were wiped out, and their army fell. Though the world was still very much in the pokemorphs hands, they had made one critical mistake, and that was put all their best, strongest, and brightest of their kind on the frontlines in a bid for a swift victory. When that plan failed, those groups of pokemorphs that remained around the world began infighting over the territories the powerful warlords left behind.

It still took the better part of a century, but eventually Arceus and Mew led the forces of good to victory. Ho-Oh, however, was left out. Expending so much energy after the battle, the great bird had little left to spare. Even so, he took pity on the pokémon that were so brutally treated by the pokemorphs. He flew over to the Burned Tower, and in its base he found their charred remains: slashed, beaten, broken and burned. He wept for their loss, openly and without thought to those under him who might be watching. Using every last bit of strength he had, and pulling strength from those willing to donate theirs, Ho-Oh resurrected the three pokémon, and they turned into Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. This technique, born from the tears of so many humans and pokémon alike, became known as the "Lacrimae Regenerationis" or "Rebirthing Tears". As their wounds healed, their bodies grew and their powers flourished, Ho-Oh, with the last of his strength declared this:

"You, who were dead and have been brought back to life, will search the world for the Pure One; the one who will bring true peace to the world. You will know him when you find him, and when you do send for me, and I will return. Through him, true peace between humans and pokémon will be restored."

And with that, Ho-Oh flew off and disappeared from the known world. As he did so, so too did the legendary dogs that he created. When Arceus returned to the city and learned what had happened, he too flew into a fit of rage. He cursed the pokemorphs for their corruption and vowed to destroy them once and for all. He declared, with all his might, that "no pokemorph would ever be allowed in this world again. Any 'morph created in this world would be shunned, by human and pokémon alike, until the end of their days, and they will endure an unending pain that will remind them of their sins against man and pokémon alike. This is the punishment they will endure until the end of time itself!" And with that, the counterattack began.

The counterattack started slow at first, only securing the already heavily damaged borders and defenses of Lux Urbem and the Hotoh region. But soon afterwards Arceus lead the forces outwards, heading to the Northern region of Chinto. Mew herself led an army as well, east towards the region of Sonna. And various other legendary pokémon such as Rayquaza and Groudon and Moltres led the charge as well, slowly encompassing the globe over a long stretch of time. While many other regions, like Jounn to the south, fell relatively quickly while in other regions the battles dragged on. Sonna dragged on the longest, and it was only until a brave soul from a floundering nation, known as Lohta, gave his life energy to Mew was the legendary able to quell the fighting, and soon any remaining pokemorphs in the region lost their power over the people and pokémon there and were forced to flee. Mew, for her part, settled herself and her heirs into a large rock and plant formation known only later as the "Tree of Origin". For her, this victory, and a tiring one at that, meant the war was over.

Finally, it came down to the final push. The region of Chinto, which was the first to be attacked by Arceus and his armies, was also the best defended by the pokemorphs. For years Arceus, even with his near god-like powers and army, could not push back this line of defense. However, with the rest of the world falling around them it was not meant to last either. Eventually, the last of the pokemorphs, desperate and broken, retreated to the top of the highest peak in the region, known as Mt. Coronet. There they built a shrine and dedicated it to any pokémon out there who would hear their cry, and help spare them from the fate that awaited them at Arceus' wrath.

One pokémon answered, and forever this would be remembered as the "Betrayal". Giratina had long been tasked with guarding the doors to the underworld, where it is said that its power grew from the number of souls that filled it. It wasn't long before it too became corrupted by the greed of the pokemorphs, and when he heard their calling he came to their aid and confronted Arceus. Angered that Giratina would dare oppose him, the two fought a terrible battle that lasted for 100 days, before Giratina was defeated and was thrown into the very world he was sent to guard as a punishment. It was then that Giratina saw the true nature of its own corruption. The underworld, which was simply meant to hold the souls of those who had passed on, had become what's now known as the Distorted World, a world completely opposite of ours in every way in the fact that no good exists in it. Horrified, Giratina swore that he would accept this punishment and prevent such terrible evils from ever entering the world above and destroy it.

Exhausted from his fight, Arceus finally turned to the last of the pokemorphs. One by one, he methodically and purposefully eliminated each and every last pokemorph he could find. When he came to the shrine, he encountered the last group of pokemorphs ready to defend themselves from a certain doom. But as Arceus, and his surrounding army marched, Arceus spotted something that was most unusual. Weary from his long fighting, he swore it was the trick of the light, or it was just his exhaustion getting to him, but he looked again. And when he did he saw something that cracked his heart right down the middle.

These pokemorphs, who stood huddled in the center of the fallen structure, stood not in defiance but in pure fear. He saw their faces, tear streaked and bruised, as if they had already suffered some sort of punishment. Their eyes radiated a pain the likes of which Arceus knew well, and their legs shook not with a fear of death, but strangely…a fear of _life._ Arceus came down from his position above the battlefield, and ordered his armies to halt for the time being. Slowly approaching so as not to startle them, he addressed the group. "Which of you will speak on your behalf?"

The pokemorphs turned and looked to each other, and when none stood out he asked again, "Which of you will speak on your behalf? If not in your defense then in a final request?"

Slowly, from the back of the crowd a young male pokemorph, perhaps no older than sixteen years, stood before the crowd, clinging to him an even younger pokemorph female who was maybe seven. The boy shook head to toe and his eyes filled with fear, but Arceus could tell something was different about him. He didn't know whether it was the pokemorph pride that ran through his veins, or whether it was the knowledge that this was the end of his road that kept the boy standing, but on shaky legs the boy stood tall. "Well?" Arceus prodded, wishing to both know the answer to his questions and end the battle once and for all.

The boy inhaled a shaky breath, then spoke as clear as day. "Lord Arceus, we know of your power, and we know you will stop at nothing to destroy us all." He started, as the girl behind him clung harder to his tattered shirt at his words. "We know that you will fulfill your promise, and that there is nothing we can do to stop you." He paused, seemingly unsure of where to continue. Arceus looked curiously at this boy's courage, stating his own demise so freely would break a lesser man.

"Why do you stand then?" Arceus asked him. The boy shivered before responding. "All our masters, the evil ones who stood opposed to you, are dead. We were forced to become like them against our will. We were forced to fight, and many of us died because we did not want to." The boy tried to explain. Arceus was confused. "You mean, you did not choose to become pokemorphs?" The boy shook his head. "No. Some of us they tricked into consenting, others they stole from families. Some they picked off the streets and some were prisoners of war. They tried to convince us to join them, and some of them did; but the rest of us they tied down and forced us to go through the transformations. Then we were sent to the front lines, or where ever else we were needed." The boy finished.

Arceus was silent for many moments, before taking in each and every one of the remaining pokemorphs. He noticed not one seemed to be over twenty, and most of them were younger than fifteen at most. None of them had appropriate means of cover for their bodies, and many were shivering in the cold. Lastly, he noticed that all of them had various states of abuse to them, especially the females; he didn't need to guess why. All in all, Arceus counted thirty one pokemorphs huddled up on the top of Mt. Coronet, awaiting their fate.

"What is your name, boy?" He asked. The boy looked confused for a moment. "I….I don't have one." He answered, for the first time looking away, defeated. Arceus took pity on the boy, and with his leg lifted the boys chin to his eye level again. "Then I will name you Mamoru, for just as you have stood to protect your fellow 'morphs, so too have you spared them from our destruction." The boy look perplexed, as the Original One stepped back to address all those gathered.

"I declare this, on behalf of all those who have fought, bled and died to see this day come. This war, which has raged for generations and consumed the world and all its riches, is finally over. The pokemorph menace that threatened to plunge this beautiful world of ours into eternal darkness lay dead at our feet, never to rise to their former glory." Arceus declared, and a great cheer went up throughout the armies gathered while the remaining pokemorphs, still surrounded, trembled. "These remaining pokemorphs, however, are not to be killed as so many of their kind had." At that, the cheers died down to mutterings between soldiers, humans and pokémon alike. "These pokemorphs, unlike their brethren who fought against us and swore they would kill us, did not become what they are of their own will. Rather, they were beaten, abused, and forced to become what they are by their oppressive overseers, who would send them to the slaughter to preserve their own lives.

"Therefore, I declare this – that no pokemorph, who does not willingly undergo, for any selfish reason, the transformation from human and pokémon to pokemorph will be cursed in the way of their predecessors. They will still bare the markings that define them as such, but the pokémon world will welcome them openly. They will not be forced to suffer the same punishments of their selfish cousins, but instead will become a class of their own." He finished, before turning again to the pokemorphs.

"You are free to go, and live out the rest of your days in peace so long as you do not abuse the powers you have been given. As a reminder of who you are, you will each continue to bare the scars, the tails, ears, skin, and hair of the pokémon whose lives paid the price for you to be created. But you will live, and with their powers you may take the form of the pokémon's blood that flows through your veins. And if you are ever in need, turn to the pokémon around you – in the forests, deserts, and oceans – and they will care for you as a family would."

Slowly but surely, each of the pokemorphs nodded their heads in understanding and left, parting the armies and disappearing down the mountain. Finally but two remained, the boy, Mamoru and the girl still by his side. As the two locked eyes, the boy whispered to the great pokémon two simple words, "Thank you", before grabbing the girl and running off with her after the others. Arceus watched them go, before whispering back, "Thank you, boy, for reminding me that even in the darkest places a flower can bloom. Thank you, for saving me from destroying myself."

After that battle, the armies of the world departed and pokémon and human alike once again settled down to pick of the pieces. However, things were different this time. The legendaries that used to watch over the great cities of humans and pokémon had fled, preferring isolation from the humans should such a terrible event happen again. Instead of being in the middle of the lives of humans they chose to watch from afar and maintain the ecological balance of the world. Pokémon also chose to leave the humans in great droves, returning to the natural environments from whence they came. Some, however, remained to live in the human cities as they had grown accustomed to the lifestyle, and still several more chose to take the first step in reviving the ties between humans and pokémon by living alongside them.

Arceus saw very little of the rebuilding. After traveling some in the war-ravaged Chinto region, he came to know a man by the name of Damos, who wished to rebuild his home with the help of Arceus. With Arceus' help, this became so at the cost of much of the pokémon's power. After that the pokémon went into hiding, to watch the planet earth for when the time would come for the Pokémon World and the Human World to once again become one.

As for the pokémorphs who were spared, they disappeared from the known human world to live with the pokémon and care for them. Though Arceus said they would be welcome in the pokémon world, the humans, who still held grudges against them, could not get over their harsh feelings and soon drove them out. Though no blood was shed, humans never truly forgave pokémorphs for not only the war itself, but for destroying much of the peace, technology and knowledge that humanity had prior to the creation of pokémorphs. As time lost the meaning behind the human anger, the hatred, for some reason, only seemed to grow. It wasn't long before any pokemorph caught in human territory was abused, banished or, in the worst cases, killed. Pokémon, thanks to Arceus' declaration, begrudgingly accepted the pokémorphs into their way of life. After some time, the pokémon grew to accept their cousins thanks to their interactions and after a long time of healing, Arceus' word became true in both the letter and heart of the world pokémon community.

That is the true story of pokémorphs: their creation, corruption, and eventual defeat. As time has flowed, and humans have regained some of their lost technology, there has been the occasional instance where a group has tried to regain the mythical pokemorph through Blood Rituals, but humans and pokémon have worked together time and time again to squash such incidents before they become any real threat.

In recent years technology has advanced to the point of genealogy, which is what started the pokémorphs existence in the first place. However, the two worlds remain vigilant, even today, incase another pokemorph uprising should take place.

* * *

_"Hey, great story, I really liked it!" or "Yeah, its alright but there's a lot left to be desired..." or something of the like...you know the author might REALLY appreciate that._

_Thanks for Reading, now go and Review!_


End file.
